


恶犬驯养法则  18

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则  18

“等一下，Tommy......”Newt扶着自己不堪重负的细腰，皱着脸朝前方的Thomas伸手，“先别往前走了，就停在这吧。”  
黑发青年踉跄着跳下来到他身边，握住那只伸出去的白皙瘦长的手，“要不然我犬化背着你吧？”  
“没关系。”Newt一边平复剧烈的喘息一边扭过身，朝山外望出去，“就是这儿了。”

阴天的山谷幽暗而潮湿，泊泊流淌的河水喧嚣着冲开断裂的碎枝，带着种永无休止的痛苦与极乐奔腾着流入隐匿的群山间。溪流在巨石间翻滚，撞击出震耳的咆哮声，在林间回荡。在这里，个人的快乐与痛苦萎缩了，本身的存在逐渐在雾蒙蒙的乳白空气中失去踪影。他们恰巧停在半山腰，头上的高山漆黑着下压过来，脚底的河水在暗处轰鸣。灵魂与精神仿佛也伴随着接受自然的碾压，取而代之的是一种超脱般的舒畅感。

Thomas走到陡坡旁，满目充盈着高大直立相互比肩的乔木，丛丛簇簇的灌木和攀爬石块的滑腻苔藓。灰黄色的积雨云成团在暗调低沉的天空聚拢，投下大片阴影，黑色魅动着在植被上摇晃。夏季的森林中到处盛开着成簇的芬芳仙客，溪流旁紫色的梭鱼草，灌木丛间粉红的木槿，躲藏在野草中红黄相间的风雨兰。它们随着逐渐增大的山风摇摆枝茎，鬼魅又崇高，散出与草木腐土相交的奇异香气。

一种缺失了四年，甚至他生命的十一年中都未曾彻透体验过的畅快感充实了他的身体。他的灵魂在自然的压迫下变得苍白贫乏，却又霎时胀大到撑满目光所及的整个空间。一瞬间，他的躯体，他的意志，他的灵魂，他所追寻的守护的事物，他所深爱的那个人，都被包容在这片广瀚的宇宙。他同时无比渺小又无比巨大。  
自由。  
这个存在像光线，像水流，成股流入他的身体。头顶响起令人躯体震颤的轰鸣，连着山石一同抖动。Thomas仰起脸，看到天空的光泽变得污浊，变成了黄褐色。云朵分裂又重新撞击融合，相接处铮裂刺目的白光。炫目的闪电掺杂微妙的血红色在群山围绕的天空裂隙中蔓延，欺压般的狰狞，让人不觉臣服。它过于明亮，几乎有些恐怖，这种在世界万物都是幽暗中出现的强烈光芒，显得傲慢，我行我素，轰炸得森林也甩出灰蒙蒙的烟霭。

在Thomas短暂又狭隘的生命中，未曾见识过如此带有古远韵味的浓烈景象。他傻掉似的直勾勾盯住不断被闪电撕裂的天空，雷鸣声在耳中无限放大，甚至无法察觉Newt的呼唤。

“Tommy......  
“Tommy——！”

猛地回过神，“嘿，Newtie，怎么了？”  
“要下雨了，我们最好找个地方躲躲。”  
Newt话音未落，冰凉的雨点便噼里啪啦落了下来，刹那间打湿了二人的头发和衣服。树丛间的淡粉色烟雾腾高，山中的景象逐渐变得模糊。雨越下越大，一齐敲打树叶与地面的轰鸣声隆隆填充耳道，视野中的面容也在锋利的成片针状雨水中看不清楚。  
Thomas感到皮肤被打得生疼，身子发冷，胸口却又团不知是愤怒还是激动的火焰在燃烧。他几乎无法睁开眼，雨水又顺着唇缝往嘴巴里钻。但他的情绪要爆炸了，再不传达出去他就要被扯碎了。

“NEWTIE——————————！！！”  
他在大雨中紧闭双眼，拼命张大口呐喊出对方的名字。水顺着嘴唇哗哗淌下，又冷又呛人。  
“TOMMY————！”  
夹着丝笑意，对方的回应有点羞赧地喊了回来。

“我自由了......”他先是稍低着头喃喃说出口，接着大把抹了下脸，仰起脑袋用整个腹部的力气喊道，“我终于他妈的自由了————————————————！！！”  
雨水咆哮着从脸颊冲下，一起冲走的是多年来的压抑、屈辱与忍耐。他愤怒得要命，又快乐到发狂，身体都因释放而有些抽搐。  
再次睁开眼时，Newt已经走到和自己几乎脸贴着脸的程度。湿透的金发变得深暗，紧贴在本就苍白挂满水珠的小脸上，整个人看起来楚楚可怜。可他却用更加可怜的眼神看着Thomas，手掌对抗着雨水的力量抚上他的脸庞。  
“是的，Tommy，再也不会有人把它夺走了。”

湿润的亲吻随着话语按在Thomas嘴唇上，雨水混着咸味在唇舌间翻搅。打湿衬衣下显露出的身躯相贴磨蹭，体温在接吻间升高，衣物则变得如同禁锢般裹在身上。  
“Newt......”Thomas向后拉开距离惊诧地看向异常主动的恋人。  
雨中表情十分迷蒙的Newt半眯双眼注视着他，胳膊搭上肩膀，又把嘴唇不知足地堵上来。

“等等...”Thomas揪住残存的理智，“雨太大了，你全身都湿透了！”  
“无所谓......”Newt眼神已经有些飘乎，“反正一会也是要湿掉的。”冷不丁把长腿往Thomas腰上一圈，突然挂上来的重量让对方猛然失去平衡，向前一齐倒下去。  
深咖啡色短袖丝质衬衫跌进浸满雨水的泥泞中，细小的碎树叶和草根沾到二人脸上，脏兮兮的污水也挂上发丝。  
原本有洁癖的Newt却仿佛注意不到似的，只是急切地亲吻Thomas的眼睛、鼻子、下巴和脖颈，双手并用解他的衣扣。

“我来。”Thomas直起上身，按住项链吊坠，全身衣服层层收起，健美的身躯袒露在大雨中。

他紧接着俯下身，用脊背替身下的人遮挡瓢泼雨水，扯开他的衣服，白皙的胸膛顿时展露无遗。透明纽扣崩到草丛间，布料也被扯得失去形状。  
舔舐对方被水流冲刷得无比丝滑的胸部，将乳头含进口中吮吸磨咬的同时，Newt还在不怕死地挺起腰身隔着裤子摩擦Thomas挺立在空气中的阴茎。  
Thomas骤然向前一撞，对方立马发出闷哼软了身子。  
“操我，Tommy。”Newt箍住他的下颌骨带着命令语气说道，“什么都不要想，什么也别担心，从今以后...你可以想怎样就怎样。”

水柱顺着自己的颧骨和鼻梁滴在Newt脸颊，溅进眼中。  
Thomas前后晃动腰部和对方磨蹭下身，双手爱恋地包住他的脸侧，舌头在温热潮湿的口腔里蛮横搅动，粗糙舌面不时划过Newt上颚，很快就感到自己的下身抵上了同样激动起来的鼓包。  
四只手一起手忙脚乱地将Newt扒了个光，已经脏得一塌糊涂的衬衫被垫在他背后。  
鱼一样在雨水中滑到Newt股间，Thomas学着对方上次的样子含住他半勃敲在冰凉空气中的阴茎。

“啊...Tommy......”不知是不是在山林中的缘故，Newt迅速抛弃了一直所坚持的矜持，抓住对方的黑色短发就往下身死按。犬人口咽构造让他接受深喉比普通人类更顺畅，一下下将Newt的柱身整根吞下，被包裹吸吮的快感让被服务的人喘息越来越急促。  
Thomas揩下柱身上沾着的唾液和前液抹到Newt穴口，接着把手指凑到对方嘴边。Newt顺从地张开嘴含住两根手指，细心舔弄将其润湿。柔软的舌头卷住指头的感觉实在太妙了，Thomas忍不住在他嘴中抽插起来，努力往更深处探入，弄得他难受地开始干呕。抽出时，两指挂满透明的唾液，充当润滑按进后穴。

“嗯！”Newt不禁紧抓住他的肩膀。被突然插入两指的感觉并不好受，但好在后穴已经在曾有过的性爱中学会了放松。他主动分开双腿，让穴口因肌肉牵拉张得更开。  
埋在内部的手指推入两个指节，翻搅柔软黏滞的肠肉，很快他就根据记忆找到Newt的腺体，狠狠按住后猛烈震颤。  
“啊啊啊...唔唔嗯——”开口呻吟时突然灌进水来，Newt只能难耐地将嘴唇抿成一条直线，双眼紧闭承受着前列腺的刺激。持续按摩下，肠壁内逐渐被前液混着肠液的浑浊液体润湿，每次Thomas往外抽手指按摩穴口时就会有液体溢出，洞口也翕动着打开。

“准备好了吗？”Thomas再一次耐着性子问。  
Newt点点头，“我说了...你想怎样...啊，就怎样。”  
下一秒他被整根贯穿，还未扩张完全的肠道勉强容纳对方尺寸异常的性器 ，一时间干涩得难以动作。  
“放松......”带着雨水的嘴唇凑上来安抚皱起眉头，同时缩紧后部的Newt。粗糙的手掌有一下没一下把玩他的柱身，捏弄囊球。拇指揉搓马眼时的酸涩麻痹让后穴又吐出股粘液，绞榨阴茎的收缩也减轻了。Thomas双手撑在恋人耳侧，抬起上身大力摆动身体，粗大爆满血管的柱身快速撞入又骤然拔出。Newt只感到肠壁的每个细胞都在颤抖，腺体又胀又麻，嘴里早已不知含着雨水咕噜噜呻吟得多么淫荡高昂。

“啊...哈......嗯！快点......”金发男人不满足地摆起腰肢，衣服在身下揉作一团和泥草混在一起。  
见他能接受自己的撞击，Thomas稍俯身快速前后摇晃胯部，剧烈极速的抽插能迅速满足恋人欲求不满的前列腺。Newt在新的频率中张着嘴巴无法发出声音，呼吸断线珠子搬混乱。  
“哈...哈...To......”  
一阵抽插后，Thomas改为缓慢且深的动作稍事休息，同时把脸贴上对方雪白的颈子，与其说亲吻不如说是啃咬，真的像只小狗留下一串印子。

雨势已经减小，变作淅淅沥沥的小雨滴沥下来。Newt睁开眼睛看着上方的男人，看他情欲中翻起潮红的小麦色皮肤，燃烧着烈火的酒色双瞳，浸透雨水的成缕卷发，意识到Thomas真是该死的性感。  
欣赏恋人模样的柔情中，他被抓住胯骨一下子翻了个身，穴内的阴茎扭了个圈戳到刚刚未能切实压到的部位，让他小小尖叫一声。

突然看不到Thomas的脸使Newt有些不安，随即按上后背的力道更是令人慌张。  
上身被推着猛然压在地面，湿漉漉的野草因缓慢动作而晃动的身躯而骚刮胸部，刺痛乳尖。不知为何，Newt感到肠道内的阴茎又胀大增长了，冠部撑得内壁发痛，一下下顶上来压迫胃部弄得他有点反胃。

脸贴在覆着植被的泥土上，他被操到有点恍惚了，愣愣盯着水珠顺着叶脉滴下，屁股本能地高高翘起迎合撞击。

Thomas忽然发出一声低吼，掐住细腰的五指猛得攥紧。  
“嘶————！”  
点状的刺痛爬上背脊，Newt奋力扭头朝后看，对上一双转为黑色的眸子。竖起的尖耳因性爱而兴奋地抖动，半张的唇间可窥见伸长的锋利獠牙。不用说，背上的手肯定也爪化伸长了尖指甲。

Newt下意识想逃跑，要是Thomas一个绷不住完全兽化，那自己的屁股就别想要了，他可不想像上次的病人一样被操进医院。  
“Tommy，冷静...啊！”仓皇往前爬了十厘米，又被抓住大腿用力拽了回去，茎头重重钻进深处。此时的Thomas不再是那个听话温柔的人类男孩，他维持着少量人形，却已生出毛发和利爪。他无法冷静，体内只有兽性和本能，大力抽插摇晃，完全像野兽那样做爱。快感比刚才的骤雨来得更加猛烈，麻痹感一波波在会阴部扩散，让他只想进入得更快更深，全然不顾对方是否已经抽泣着求饶。

“嗯—...——...—”Newt被操到嗓子里挤出的闷哼也断断续续，迷迷糊糊被压在地上，感觉自己随时都会晕过去。肠壁快要被捅穿，较硬的柱身搅弄碾磨到内部快要失去知觉，前面却涨得要爆炸。可他实在使不出一点力气回应身后人的操弄，都难以抬起胳膊抚慰自己。  
Newt简直要崩溃了，他一边被捅着后面一边扭着身子试图找到个舒服点的姿势，半兽化时巨大的带骨阴茎在体内的存在无比鲜明，他几乎可以想象被深深捅进肚子里的情景。Thomas火热的柱身，膨大的茎头，鼓起的血管，都剧烈摩擦搔弄内壁的神经。沾水的囊袋随着撞击不断打在臀瓣上，让雨声混上了中淫乱的杂音。浑身的肌肉跟骨骼都在叫嚣痛苦，可身子仍不知足地继续向后迎合。  
“Tommy...求求你，帮帮我......”他胡乱扯着手下的杂草请求，渗出的生理性眼泪跟雨水一起涂在脸上，混着蹭上去的泥土，泛红的脸蛋已经被折腾得乱七八糟。

听到恋人可怜兮兮的声音，Thomas抓回一些理智，拿开手时看到对方白里透红的极致腰部正弯起美好的曲线，上面留着一排整齐的红印，掐到仿佛要渗出血来。  
他深吸一口气，右手探过到前方握住对方硬挺颤动的柱身，近乎粗暴地撸动起来，胯下毫不放松地继续冲撞。他粗重的喘息与Newt无力的呻吟交融在一起，越来越急促，越来越高涨。  
“唔！嗯...哈...哈......”Newt抢先一步射了出来，精液奉献给了大地。火热的内壁因高潮持续痉挛收缩，与此同时Thomas的结迅速胀大，膨起的肉疙瘩将连接处所得严严实实，帮助阴茎深入到无法理喻的深度。保持着成结状态，扯带着内壁又抽动几下，Thomas将精液尽数射进Newt体内。

“呼——”结一消下去，Thomas就抽出下身缩短Newt难受的时长。他仍维持着半兽化，做爱途中失去理智的那个阶段美妙无比，让他切实感受到什么叫爽的眼前发白。但他马上侧过身替瘫软在草地上的恋人拨开遮眼的头发，“能站起来吗？”  
Newt无声地蹭着草坪摇摇头，看起来有点生闷气，却也格外可爱。他实在是没力气了，腰往下仿佛不属于自己，手指上满是被草叶划的细小伤痕，只有被狠狠贯穿过的内壁还一阵阵地传来麻酥。  
“Tommy。”  
“怎么了？”Thomas透过层层叠叠的树梢望望天空。雨已经停了，潮湿的空气中弥漫着清新的气味。他看向有些可怜的Newt，抱歉地笑笑把他抱到怀里。  
“这儿是我的秘密基地，每当心烦就会过来。我把它分享给你，如果...你有什么话难以开口对我们说，至少自己过来散散心，好吗？”  
Thomas注视着对方仰起来瞧着自己的小脸，爱恋地凑过去用轻吻代替回答。

“疼死了。”Newt撅起嘴，把脸埋进Thomas颈窝，孩子气的举动让他瞬间保护欲爆棚。  
Thomas放出项圈内的一身干净衣服，快速扒下来，手忙脚乱帮瘫在他身上一动都不肯动的Newt套好，再直接从恋人身下犬化，把累瘫的兽医先生驮到背上。  
亲昵又鼓励地环抱住Thomas铺着灰色长毛的脖子，Newt第一次觉得他变得这么大只也不见得是什么坏事。巨犬习惯性蹬蹬地面扬起些湿润泥土，便离弦般朝山脚快速冲下去，害得他的小主人死死抱在背上吓到不敢睁眼。

 

回到家，一开门就见到这个月第三次声称自己要回学校，收拾好行李后又取消行程的Sonya。  
“嘿，哥哥。”  
“嗨~”Newt勉强直起酥软的身子。  
“天呐，Newt，你不像刚爬了山，倒像是......”女孩的话戛然而止，她只是唇边挂着丝意味深长的微笑，晃了晃那头耀眼的金发。

 

TBC


End file.
